


[PODFIC] The Adventure of the Consulting Corpse

by Lockedinjohnlock



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, BBC Sherlock - Freeform, English Accent, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Humour, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Post-Reichenbach, Pre-Slash, Soundcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-25
Packaged: 2018-10-17 22:45:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10603845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lockedinjohnlock/pseuds/Lockedinjohnlock
Summary: Post Reichenbach, pre Empty HouseSherlock finds he can't do without his blogger.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Adventure of the Consulting Corpse](https://archiveofourown.org/works/690126) by [apliddell](https://archiveofourown.org/users/apliddell/pseuds/apliddell). 



> I can't tell you how excited I am about this podfic. Truly. I read apliddell's 'The Only One in the World; I Invented the Job' last year and fell in love with it. I yearned to podfic it but given that it had taken me a whole year to read it, it seemed way out of reach. Then, a few weeks ago, I read it's prequel, The Adventure of the Consulting Corpse, and BINGO, I had the potential for a podfic. I was so excited when apliddell gave me the go-ahead and here it is, my first attempt at a dialogue-only fic. It was such a pleasure to work on and record, that I am sure there will be more - I'll have to polish up my acting chops but what a fantastic sandpit to play in!  
> Thank you so much apliddell!!  
> Intro and outro music: Cable Cars by Sam Wedgwood


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have such a soft spot for this part...
> 
>  
> 
> May I urge you, if you have not yet had the opportunity, to dip into the epic sequel, The Only One in the World: I Invented the Job (see link below). I realise that, at 460 chapters, it seems a huge commitment, but I humbly suggest that you leave a tab with it open on your phone or computer, and turn to it, over a period of time, for snippets or indulgences. It will cheer you, it will give you warmth in times of chill, it will amaze you and move you. There is not one extraneous word of the 326,869 that make up this most extraordinary piece of work. If you only ever read one more Sherlock fic in your life, make it this one.  
> One day, I may be able to bring you snippets of it audibly. I hope that, time and willingness permitting, apliddell and I may be able to pick and choose our most favourite bits to share with you in pod form!

The sequel to The Adventure of the Consulting Corpse is 

##  [The Only One in the World; I Invented the Job](http://archiveofourown.org/works/691284/chapters/1270251)


End file.
